Benutzer:Mr. Wake
Hallo, ihr da draußen :) Hi, ich schreibe Geschichten in diesem Wiki, ist das nicht toll? Meistens versuche ich experimentelle Themen zu finden, die es noch nicht so oft gab und hin und wieder aus meiner Wohlfühlzone herauszukommen, was mal mehr, mal weniger gut funktioniert. Aber ich tue mein bestes, und wenn dir irgendetwas von mir gefällt, lass doch einen Kommentar da. Unter meinen Pasta findest du vor allen düstere Rituale, philosophische Abschweifungen, die Schattenseiten des Universums und oftmals auch ziemlich wirres Zeug. Wenn du was vertonen möchtest, darfst du das gerne machen, aber gib den Link bitte unter der Seite an. Viel Spaß mit meinen Geschichten! Was ihr so über mich wissen solltet -Ich habe, bzw hatte, eine kleine Lese-Rechtschreib-Schwäche, die ich jetzt größtenteils überwunden habe (Soll heißen, ich kann lesen und schreiben, letzteres aber nicht immer so gut). Trotzdem hole ich mir für jede CP einen Korrekturleser, der meine Fehler berichtigt, bevor ich sie veröffentliche. Wenn dennoch Fehler übrig bleiben, bitte ich das zu entschuldigen. -Ich bin Fan von H.P. Lovecraft, Science-Fiction, Steampunk, Bizarro Fiction, Geschichten mit einem komplett neuem Setting und psychologischem Horror. Diese Elemente versuche ich in meinen Geschichten einzufangen. -Ich versuche ein oder zwei Geschichten im Monat hochzuladen. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts. - Neben CPs schreibe ich auch gerne Sachen in Richtung Fantasy, z.B. bastle ich gerade an einem Steampunk-Roman, wobei mir das Worldbuilding aber mehr Spaß macht als das eigentliche Schreiben. - Außerdem spiele ich in meiner Freizeit Theater, lese für mein Leben gerne und liebe gute Kinofilme (Genre ist da ganz egal) - Ich habe die seltsame Obsession die Form und Anzahl von Inseln auf Landkarten zu überprüfen. - Ich bin teilweise sehr kritisch bei schlechten CPs. Was auch immer ich aber sage, sage ich nicht, um den Autor runterzumachen, sondern, um ihn seine Fehler aufzuführen. - Anscheinend bin ich seit kurzen ein Admin. Was das genau ist, weiß ich selber nicht so genau, aber ich schätze, ihr könnt mit Fragen immer zu mir kommen :) Zuletzt: Ich hoffe, dass dir mein Schreibstil zusagt und es würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Tipps oder konstruktive Kritik gibst. LG, Mr. Wake Inspirationen Was nun folgt ist eine Liste von Künstlern/Werken, die mich zum Schreiben inspiriert haben, bzw. meinen Schreibstil geprägt haben oder mit denen ich mich einfach immerwieder beschäftigen kann. Jeden einzelnen Punkt auf dieser Liste kann ich nur empfehlen. - H. P. Lovecraft (insbesondere Der Schatten über Innsmouth, Die Farbe aus dem All und Das Grauen von Dunwich) - George R. R. Martins Das Lied von Eis und Feuer - Salvador Dalí - J. R. R. Tolkien - H. R. Giger - Dougal Dixons Die Welt nach uns - Eine Zoologie der Zukunft - Michael Endes Die unendliche Geschichte - Das Videospiel Dishonored - Goethes Faust - Neal Shustermans Vollendet und Scythe - Die griechische Mythologie (die nordische ist aber auch cool) - George Orwells 1984 - Franz Kafka - Neil Gaiman - Stephen King - Thomas Harris Das Schweigen der Lämmer - Devon Wolters Blaue Tulpen - Die Comics Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth von Grant Morrison und Batman: The Killing Joke von Alan Moore - Kai Meyers Der Schattenesser und Die fließende Königin-''Trilogie - Ursula Poznanskis ''Erebos und Eleria-''Trilogie - Michael Crichtons ''Jurassic Park ''(Das Buch, nicht der Film!) - Die Serie ''Westworld - Die Serie Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI - Die Serie Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente - Christopher Nolans The Dark Knight - Roman Polańskis Rosemaries Baby - Jennifer Kents The Babadook - Guillermo del Toro (insbesondere Pan's Labyrinth, The Shape of Water ''und Hellboy'') - Quentin Tarantino (insbesondere The Hateful Eight und Kill Bill) - Die Purge-Reihe von James DeMonaco - David Firths Salad Fingers - und viele andere... Meine Creepypastas Tentakeln Er spielt nicht Gelbe Ruinen Sisyphus Alma Dayton und die Schattierung ihrer Iris Er, der Leviathan Der Weg der Zahlen Eroberer Abaddon (CP des Monats Juli 2016) Mrs. Yates hat einen schönen Garten Ebenholz Land ohne Namen Opium fürs Volk Zellhaufen Geschäftsessen Krashka der Große Seite 9 Die Herde bewegt sich Yh'sathegoth (CP des Monats Mai 2017) Was planen die Unterirdischen? Der Vierzehnte (CP des Monats August 2017) Stahlstadt Die Dealer (CP des Monats November 2017) Norghul Fen Creepypastas, an denen ich arbeite (Sachen, die wahrscheinlich niemals fertig werden) - Bis ans Ende der Hölle (Ritual-Creepypasta) - Ganymed (Space-Pasta) - Vielleicht einen zweiten "Weg der Zahlen" - Die Mallory-Séance (Bericht über eine gescheiterte Geisterbeschwörung in den 40er Jahren) - Irgendwas mit dem alten Ägypten (ein Arbeitstitel) - Wir nannten es Charlie (Idee für eine Bizarro-Fiction-Geschichte) - Lieblinge (eine Sci-Fi-Geschichte) Persönliche Farvoriten hier im Wiki Bahnfahrt Finsterblatt NoEnd House 1999 Dogscape Europas Erlösung Das Archiv Feast Pale Luna Endlich Das Anwesen der Familie Fontaine Sonstiges Zeugs von mir Eine Gruselgeschichte - Notizen (Mein Betrag zu einer Community-Pasta-Reihe) C+C - Steckbrief - Alexandra Was ich an Creepypastas mag - und was nicht Was ich mag: - Charaktere, die Tiefe besitzen. Und nein, nur weil der Charakter gemobbt oder misshandelt wurde, macht ihn das nicht symmpatisch. Wenn ich sehe, dass er irgendetwas hat, was ihn ausmacht, was ihn von anderen abgrenzt oder wenn er einfach so realistisch geschrieben wurde, dass ich vergessen kann, dass er Fiktiv ist, fällt es mir wesentlich leichter, mit ihm zu sympathisieren, als wenn in einem Nebensatz erwähnt wird, dass seine Eltern mal gestorben sind. - Logik. Ich meine damit nicht, dass es keine fantastischen Elemente geben darf; aber dass die Figuren mit einer angemessenen Reaktion darauf reagieren müssen. Ein Protagonist, der das große, grüne Tentakelmonster mit dem Satz Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber es war wahr abstempelt, hat von mir kein Mitleid verdient, wenn er von besagtem Ungeheuer verschlungen wird. Bizarros, wenn sie gut geschrieben sind, bilden hier eine Ausnahme. '- Irgendwas, was es noch nicht gab'. Geschichten, die sich mit der Thematik Dunkelheit, Tod, ect. beschäftigen, stechen schlecht aus der Masse heraus. Ja, diese Dinge sind gruselig, aber es gab sie schon zu oft. Warum nicht eine CP, die in der Steinzeit spielt? Oder auf dem Mount Everest? Oder in irgendeinem Land, was weder Deutschland, England noch die USA ist ? Warum müssen immer Dämonen und Psychopathen die Killer sein? Warum nicht fleischfressende Bäume, oder Drachen, oder Sexroboter? So viele Ideen bleiben unbenutzt, weil so viele Leute auf altbekanntes setzen. '- Ein guter Twist'. Gute Twiste gehen über bloße Sätze wie Ich war die ganze Zeit der Mörder am Ende einer 900-Wort-Cp hinaus. Ich muss davon überzeugt sein, dass es keinen oder einen anderen Twist geben wird, damit ich am Ende mit offenen Mund dasitze. '- Eine Seele'. Klingt kitschig, aber lasst es mich erklären. Wenn ich sehe, dass du dir beim Schreiben deiner CP nicht nur Mühe gegeben hast, sondern auch eine gewisse Atmosphäre hinkriegst und eine Thematik ansprichst, ohne sie dirket auszusprechen, dann ist die Chance hoch, dass mir die Geschichte noch Tage später durch den Kopf gehen wird. Was ich NICHT mag: '-' CPs über Kiddies, die gemobbt wurden und sich nun an der Gesellschaft rächen müssen weil Logik. Nicht, dass Mobbing einen Menschen nicht zum Amokläufer machen kann. Aber definitiv macht es dich nicht zu einem blassen, hoodietragenden, edgy Teenager, der mit Hilfe von einem "merkwürdigen Gefühl", einer englischen Catchphrase und übernatürlichen Kräften, deren Urspurng die Wirkung von Gamma-Strahlung auf Bruce Banner realistisch erscheinen lassen, die Welt von allem Unrecht befreien will, indem er die "bösen" Menschen töten, denn psychisch labile Teenies haben bekanntlich das bestmögliche Urteilsvermögen. - Überdramatische oder langweilige Titel. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, das ich auf einen Titel klicken werde, der sich irgendwo zwischen Rot und THE NAMELESS DARKNESS - The Day of the dead Shadows, Part I befindet. Nimm am besten ein einziges, nicht alltägliches Wort oder einen einzigen nicht zu langen Satz. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit den Namen der Figuren. Weder Namen wie Tom Doe noch Emily Lobelia Nightrunner IV machen den Charakter sehr glaubwürdig. - Das Argument "Aber der Schreibstil ist doch ganz gut". Selbst wenn dem so ist, rettet das nicht die Geschichte, wenn die Handlung schlecht ist. Viele klischeehafte CPs haben einen guten Schreibstil und genau desswegen ist es schade, dass sie existieren. - CPs mit einer Pseudo-Message. 'CPs sind nun wirklich nicht der beste Ort, um seine politische oder gesellschaftliche Ansichten zu verbreiten. Natürlich können solche Ideen angerissen werden, doch habe ich selten erlebt, dass gut damit umgegangen wurde. '- Geschichten, die mit dem Satz "Hallo, ich heiße BlaBla und bin Bla Jahre alt" beginnen. Keine Erklärung notwendig.